See Through My Eyes
by Kasumi Ga Hoole
Summary: Isuma runs away from home and from an abusive father as well. Ends up with a new family that loves him. Isuma learns that life has it's ups and downs. Sometimes change isn't all that bad. Updated the story and fixed errors in it. Hopefully I got all of them. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

See Through My Eyes.

(Always do right. This will gratify some people and astonish the rest.

Mark Twain)

( Cybertron, Kaon City)

Starfighter Isuma Yamamoto sat on the the front door step of his dad's home. With a black eye while his father slept on the sofa from being drunk again. He watched as everyone walked by not careing that he was being abused. Seem to him life had no point of living any more.

Surekill wasn't the greatst father his drinking and drugs were a problem. He hardly noticed his son anymore. He saw son as nothing more as a misstake, stupid, cluts and retard. Tonight Starfighter didn't realize that this would be his last time his dad would ever see him.

He was back in the house ten mins later. No lunch or supper, now he sat in the living room staring at a black tv screen. His dad getting stuff ready to go over a friends house were he would sit all alone while his dad nd this so called friend of his got drunk. They did other things like drugs and etc.

Starfighter only five years old stold food most of the time but gave up since his dad kept putting his finger in the boy's mouth making him throw up. The door slammed to the bed room.

" LET'S GO NOW!" Surekill screamed at his son. Starfighter ran moveing as quickly as possible. They walked three or four blocks down to his dad's so called friends house. Starfighter had enough of his dad and being ignord by him. He tiptoed off the porch steps and ran as fast as he could away from the abuse. He ran a good mile or so before sitting on a bench not knowing what to do next.

Koan City was very busy and traffic is bumper to bumper. Taking the subtransit is quckier than taken a car. Sitting in two half an hour or more taffic isn't fun.

It was a busy citie sidewalk nobody seem to pay him any mind. He sat there for thrity mins when two mechs walked by hand and hand noticed he had burises all over him. Skyfive and his mate Tideshock stoped. Skyfive didn't want to leave him kept pleading with his mate to not leave the child.

" Love we can't leave him. Plz love at least we can do is take him to Koan Ploice Station." Skyfive said.

Tideshock couldn't say no and gave in. " If that what makes you happy." Tideshock replied.

Skyfive sat on the bench next to Isuma. His swollen belly showing as he placed a hand on Isuma's back. Tideshock bent down in front of the kid. " Where gonna take you Ploice so way they can help you out kid." Skyfive said.

Tideshock picked up the boy as the started out to the Ploice station. They walked a block down to the subtransit. The couple waited thrity mins for it to come. When it did they got on paying for the tickets. It took twenty mins to get there. They got off walked down towards the Ploice Staiton.

When we came in the office gal sitting at the front desk. " How can I help you?" Office gal said. " We found this boy sitting on the bench." Tideshock replied. " Let me put you in touch with Mrs. Takeuchi." Office gal called for her. The Social Worker came down the stairs and greeted the couple.

" Oh you found Isuma Yamamoto. His father didn't really take care of him and left him alone. Thank you for founding him." Mrs. Takeuchi said.

The lady grabed me as we aheaded to her office. I sat in a chair looking at her desk. She sat behined her desk and made a phone call. Now who was she calling and where they going to be my new care givers...


	2. Chapter 2

Last Goodbye

Ch.2

(We all have big changes in our lives that are more or less a second chance.

Harrison Ford)

I looked around at the room that I sat in hopeing for something to occupy my thoughts. I was fearful of were I was going and was it for the best of things. In my life it had to be for the best why else would she be making phone call.

Somebody must have picked up. The lady began talking.

" Is this Esther Yamamoto?" Mrs. Takeuchi said.

" This is her. Can I help you with something?" Esther replied.

" Hi Esther this is Mrs. Takeuchi. I am social worker for your son Surekill. He got in trouble with the law. I have his little boy Isuma Yamamoto sitting in my office. You were one of the only people listed on the beneficiary to obtain custody over the boy." Mrs. Takeuchi said.

" I see." Esther said.

They went on talking before a decision was made. From the way it souned I was going to stay with this new family. The custody here on Cybertron was granted faster. I would be with my new family tonight it sounded like. She smiled and everything looking up at me and then back down at her desk . She hung up the phone got up walking over by me.

" Starfighter I have some good news for you. You are gonna stay with Megatron and Esther Yamamoto. There gonna be your caretakers for now on. Isn't that great." Mrs. Takeuchi said.

I only nodded my head. She went back to her desk gathered up the paper work and then came for me. I took her hand as we made are way to the main entrance were our ride was waiting for us. We got into the car as the door shut.

The car pulled away from the crub as we made our way to my new home.

An hour and thrity five minutes before we got there. Mr and Mrs. Yamamoto stood outside waiting for us as we pulled into the driveway. It was a big home with a big yard to run in and in this case hold family gatherings at as well. They were way out from Koan city maybe on the outskrits of it.

The car stopped Mrs. Takeuchi got out then Isuma was right behined her. She picked up the boy walking towards the family. They greeted her on the porch inviting her in to there home. handed Isuma to his father. Megatron held Isuma in his arms the young mech looked around then looked at his new father. They went inside to talk and finish the paper work. Megatron smiled at him then sat down next to his mate.

Mrs, Takeuchi went through the paper work with Megatron and his mate. They filled it out as they were finishing up. Isuma was fast a sleep aganist his father. Esther smiled at seeing her son a sleep.

Mrs. Takeuchi shook the couples hand and left smiling glad to see that Isuma had a new home. A family that would love him for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

( "Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple.

Dr. Seuss" )

" I think this little one is ready for bed." Esther said as smiled at her parnter.

" Agreed." Megatron replied giving his mate a kiss on the lips.

Megatron walked through the living room and then up the stairs. He went down the hall to the fifth room on the left. The door slid open the light came on in the room. He pulled the covers back laid the boy down in bed. Megatron laid the blankets back over the young mech. He left out the room as the door slid shut.

Family gatherings what a busy time a time to spend with family. Esther busied herself with cleaning the kitchen but, her mind kept going back to her to the boy. She grabed the towel wiping her hands off her thoughts went to what had happen. Surekill in jail for drugs and what not. Poor Isuma she thought.

" Mom, You okay?" Bladerunner asked.

" I am just thinking honey." She said smiling at her son.

Everyone seem to be enjoying others company. Bladerunner went back into the dinning room were his grandpa Drivekill sat with his mate Mari.

" Hey Grandpa!" Bladerunner said.

" Hi kiddo." Drivekill responeded to his grandson.

Drivekill's brother Slitthroat came in giving his older brother a hug. Cyclonus Slitthroat's second oldest came in standing next to his father. The two brothers continued talking to each other.

Four hours into the family gathering Isuma awoke from his sleep it was a elven thrity pm. He was scared what if his dad found him? What if it was just a dream? The tears came and there was no holding them back. Isuma did everything to clam himself down but no luck. The fear over whelmed the five year old as he broke into a sob.

He didn't nocited that somebody came in or that the light came on. Mari seen the child crying which broke her heart. He had his arms wrapped around his legs. Mari walked over and bent down picking up the boy. Isuma look to see who had him. A older women was holding him she kept rubbing his back trying to soothe him.

Mari left the room with the child in her arms. She a headed downstairs to where her sparkmate sat. Drivekill caught a glimpse of his mate coming into the dinning room.

" Mari!" Drivekill said.

" Poor child was crying." Mari said as she sat in her mates lap.

" Isuma it's okay don't cry. Kiddo your okay. " Drivekill spoke again.

Isuma looked around franticly looking around hoping his dad wouldn't be here to take him away or beat him. His dark candy apple red/black armor shook. Isuma cries truned into screaming he didn't seem to understand what was going on only that fear of his father finding him.

" Isuma clam down your okay." Drivekill said as his mate got up. He got up with the child in his arms. Cyclonus walked towards the living room to sit on the couch. Slitthroat and his eldest son Galvatron had just came in from being outside. He seen his brother with a child in his arms.

" Drivekill who's child is that?" Slitthroat asked.

" It's Megatron's adopted son. He's scared!" Drivekill replied

" Oh come now child there's nothing to be fearful of. Shh..." Galvatron said as he took the child from his uncle's hands. Galvatron cradle the youngling in his arms as he walks into the living room. Isuma crying truns into hiccups as his cousin gently rocks him to sleep.

The night went well with a few bumps along the way, but rather than that it was a peacful night.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Goodbye

Chapter 4:

( "Today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is Youer than You." )

By morning Isuma woke up finding himself in a different room. Judging by the photos of his caretakers he was in their room. He layed down once again looking at the ceiling wondering how today would play out. Isuma was kinda happy a new start to a better life. The home was wounderful and the family seemed to be close together. Isuma slowly dozed off back too sleep once more.

Megatron came out from the oil bathroom. He walked over to right side of the bed. He placed his armor back on him as Esther made her way over to her mate. She faced him sitting on his lap. She took his chest armor out of his hand laying it the bed. Esther place a kiss on his lips and Megatron retruned the kiss back.

"Megatron you think the boy will be happy?" Esther said

" He's so far taken to his home very well. He be fine love. He just needs time to adjust." Megatron repiled.

" Okay, love you!" Esther said as she buried her face in his chest.

" Love you too, It will work." Megatron said

Esther layed againest her mate enjoying each others embrace. They sat there for thrity mins not moving at all.

Isuma slowly woke up again for a second time. He didn't realize how tried he really had been. He rubbed his eyes only to find his pa standing over him. Isuma sat up yawning seeing the sun shining through the windows.

" Glad to see your a wake kiddo." Megatron said lefting up the child. They ahead towards oil bathroom. The oli bath took fifteen mins and Isuma was done. It felt nice to feel clean, and his armor shined the colors were bright once again.

He smiled looking up at his pa who picked him up carring him out of the room. Going downstairs there was the rest of the family sitting at the dinning room. Isuma was placed on the foor. He watched everyone talking looking as everyone walked by him.

After breakfast the paediatrician stop in at the home. He shook hands with Esther and Megatron. His name was Mr. Kobayashi he seemed a bit cold hearted. He came into the dining room and seen me sitting in the chair. He sat his bag of med tools down on the table. He lefted me up sat me on the edge of the table.

Legs hanged over I looked up at him he didn't smile he was working on geting his things ready. He took out his stethoscope to listen to my spark.

" Can you take a couple of deep breathes for me. Nice and slow." Mr. Kobayashi said.

I nodded my head. He finished listening to my spark then checked my optics. For one thing stood out is that my eyes were white. It seemed strange no one in my family had white optics just me which seemed wried even.

" Is white optics common among younglings his age?" Megatron asked

" No, He's not blind. The kid can see just fine. There has been some people who've had it. None of the medics no why this happens. From what I've seen many have been able to live there lives normal. No cause for alarm. He's a healthy and happy kid." Mr. Kobayashi replied

" Another thing is he doesn't talk either. He was taken from his dad. Boys father couldn't take care for him the way he should. Is this something that my family should be concern about?" Megatron said.

" No and Yes, He is five years old. I have generally find that they will get over in time. He's going through a stage at his age. He may or may not understand why his dad is not here or why he can't see his father. I feel that letting him deal with it and coming to you is better then looking for medications to put him on. He's not depressed. He'll be fine. Call if you need anything else." Mr. Kobayashi said.

"Thank you ." Megatron said.

" Your Welcome Megatron." Mr. Kobayashi replied.

The doctor went out the door. My pa looked at me with a warm smile on his face. I knew I had a good family that would take care of me. My life would get better or so I thought.


End file.
